


Hungry Monsters

by MatrixDream



Series: The Hearts Of Monsters [3]
Category: Original Work, The Hearts Of Monsters
Genre: (only a bit), AD is friends with the monster under his bed what more is there to say, Eating, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Gen, Idk how to tag this it's just a drabble of some of my comic characters, Mexican Character, Monster - Freeform, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: There is a monster in his room, and it is hungry.
Series: The Hearts Of Monsters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210772





	Hungry Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> More original work only my friends read alsksfhalksd

It was a few hours after lights out. The room was dark, aside from a superhero nightlight shining dimly in the corner. It flickered on occasion with a soft buzz.

Agustin-Dantae stared up at the ceiling, watching the light dance across the popcorn texture. He anxiously waited for the next blip, hoping desperately the nightlight would remain on. His heart sunk as it gave a soft pop before he was washed into complete darkness.

In the pitch black, his eyes hesitantly glanced towards the corner, processing moving shapes in the shadows. He deliberated between getting up and turning on his actual light or remaining in bed. 

His contemplation only earned him an eerie feeling, all the hair on his body raising in warning. His heart raced and he whipped the blanket off of himself, taking a deep breath as he turned and slowly began to lower his foot.

There was a rustling sound before a loud crunch, breaking the silence.

He paused before his foot could touch the floor, and decided against his previous course of action, climbing back on his bed. He had no siblings, no friends to stay over, and his mother was asleep a few rooms away. He went to bed completely alone. Which meant the only explanation could be the monster lurking in the darkness of his room. 

There was another crunch.

“...Are you eating chips?” A.D asked aloud.

“No...” Came a raspy but muffled reply.

The room went quiet again. Until he heard more eating sounds. “...Can I have some?” He asked again, hearing a sigh.

Another munch was his initial reply. “Fine.” The monster currently hiding under his bed responded, a hand slunk up from the depths between the wall and bed frame, placing the bag in his lap.

“Thanks, Cryptlich.” He whispered, eating his fill. 

There was no reply for a moment, so he waited, the instinctual fear disappeared before returning again. He dismissed it and began to hear the rustling of another bag being opened. 

“You got more?” He asked.

“You stole mine.” Cryptlich answered, slipping out from under the bed. “I’m hungry.” His gangling form loomed over the child, who proceeded to pout.

“You can go to the kitchen anytime you want. I would get in trouble if mamá caught me.”

"So would I." He said, his voice dry and whispery.

"How would you know? You never let mamá see you. You're scared of her." Agustin-Dantae pointed out, eating another chip.

"Not scared of her. Her scared of me. Would take you away if she saw." The creature replied, inspecting its horrifying body with a frown. "Cryptlich is ugly, scary."

"Well I think she'd like you if she got to know you." He stated matter-of-factly.

Cryptlich shrugged, his wobbly mouth creasing further, but he didn't argue. "Maybe."

However the boy didn't get a chance to continue as his bedroom door creaked open. "Mijo, what are you doing up so late?" His mother peaked through it, casting light into his room.

He was alone again. "Sorry, mamá." He said, pulling his blankets up over his chin, his foot hitting the chip bag as he stretched out.

"And eating after midnight too? What am I going to do with you?" Xevera scolded, coming in and taking the bag.

"Cryptlich is the one who grabbed them." He mumbled sheepishly.

"Ay yi yi, well tell your imaginary friend, no chips after midnight for him either." She responded, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now go to bed." Flicking the nightlight as she passed, it flickered back to life. "Goodnight."

"Night." The door closed. It was dark and silent again. Agustin-Dantae shuffled around trying to get comfortable as he settled down for sleep. He was interrupted, however, by a crinkling sound. "You heard mamá."

There was a heavy sigh from his closet. "Thanks a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be deeply appreciated as this is original work so it doesn't have a fandom looking for content :')


End file.
